


Leather

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gwen Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen realises that she is not as important as she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Jack stood at the entrance of his wardrobe, which was funnily enough a wardrobe. After the large wardrobe of the TARDIS it was hard to go back to having a small wardrobe. So when he created his quarters underneath his office in the Torchwood base, he made sure to have a large walk-in wardrobe, accessable only through a false wardrobe, that contained only a few shirts.

Entering his wardrobe, Jack looked around to find something perfect to wear. He had clothes from every decade since 1860 when he landed on Earth, one thing about Jack Harkness is that he can hoard clothes better than any woman. Then again divesting himself of them could be just as fun.

Finally, he decided on a pair of black leather trousers and a deep red shirt, with a pair of black boots and a leather jacket, and of course the customary white T-shirt to wear under his shirt. Leaving the wardrobe he went for a shower and dressed before making his way to meet his team.

It had been decided that after a month with no time off whatsoever that they were taking a night off. The problem with this however, was that with the amount of rift activity recently, they needed to be close to each other in case they needed to be somewhere in a hurry.

Owen had presented a solution, they all go to a club, and as long as they didn’t all get pissed, they could have a good time. Saint Gwen had immediately informed them that Rhys would be coming with them, while the team really had no problem with Rhys, they did have a problem with Gwen and Rhys together.

The team minus Gwen, of course, feel sorry for Rhys that he doesn’t realise how Gwen actually treats him, with all her little affairs – Owen hadn’t been the only one. Gwen had tried it on with both Jack and Ianto at different times, only to be rejected by both of them, although a few police officers had taken her up on her offer.

The other reason was Gwen’s whole ‘I’m better than you, because I’m in a relationship’ attitude. She seemed to think as she was the only one in the team that had a publicly announced relationship, that she was the only one full stop. Oh well, she’d get a bit of a shock about that tonight.

They had agreed to meet in the pub opposite the club they were going to, so as to make it easier for all parties involved. As he entered the pub he saw Owen, Tosh and Ianto sitting in a corner, with no sign of Gwen or Rhys, walking over he sat down next to Ianto, put an arm round his slim waist and gave him a quick kiss.

Soon after Gwen and Rhys had arrived, they made their way to the club across the road, completely ignoring the queue and slipping inside as Jack knew the owner. Once inside they claimed a table for themselves and Jack bought a round of drinks and the group started to relax.

Growing bored with the inane chatter of his co-workers Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand and pulled him up to dance, ignoring the look of shock on Gwen’s face. They danced close, seemingly blending to be one body, loving the feel of the other against them.

To Jack, Ianto seemed simply delectable in black skin-tight jeans and a dark blue shirt, so by the time they sat down again Jack was feeling rather hot and bothered. Jack slid back into the booth they had claimed with a grimace on his face.

Noticing the look Tosh had asked him what was wrong, but he didn’t answer as Owen beat him to it. “Leather trousers, there’s no give in them.” Owen said with a smirk, as Jack and Ianto laughed and nodded, before kissing Tosh.

Gwen sat as Rhys talked to Owen about the football and Jack, Ianto and Tosh were organising a shopping trip, one that she hadn’t been invited on, thinking of how none of her co-workers had told them about their relationships. She had told them all about Rhys, they could have at least told her they were in a relationship of some sort. Maybe she wasn’t as an integral part of Torchwood as she had thought.


End file.
